


Fireworks

by Tat_Tat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you really think you could take me on without a Meister?” </p><p>The words were cold against Jacqueline’s bare shoulder. She looked at Kim from the corner of her eyes, a wry grin pulling the corner of her captor’s peach tinted lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a collab with Zhuy-chan. Where I’ll write a fic based on one of her draws and she’ll draw something based on one of my fics. This ended up kinkier than expected. Whoops!  
> Based on this art by Zhuy:  
> http://zhuy.deviantart.com/art/JacKim-Lust-478730877

“Did you really think you could take me on without a Meister?” 

The words were cold against Jacqueline’s bare shoulder. She looked at Kim from the corner of her eyes, a wry grin pulling the corner of her captor’s peach tinted lips. 

She shivered, wrists subconsciously pulling on the magic bonds that held her hands behind her back. Kim Diehl was certainly a clever witch. Any other device would have melted or scorched under the lantern weapon’s touch, however, with threads of magic-- a force that was neither tangible or intangible-- there was no threat of her burning the tie away and retaliating. 

“W-what are you going to do. . .?” Jacqueline asked anxiously.

The witch wrapped herself dangerously around the helpless weapon, one hand slipping inside her unbuttoned shirt, the other sneaking up her skirt. She hummed, devilish intent reflecting in her turquoise eyes. “I think this body could make a lot of money, don’t you think?”

Jacqueline flushed, and Kim was impressed that the color traveled all the way down her chest. She squeezed for good measure, eliciting a squeal from her prey. 

“Yes. Definitely,” she agreed with herself, pulling aside the lacy red and black underwear, rolling her fingertips along Jacqueline’s clit. Jacqueline stiffened, groaning, and without thinking, spread her legs. 

“You’re bad at this ‘unwilling captured Shibusen Student act,’” Kim remarked, breaking character.

“. . .You’re just joking about selling my body, right?” Jacqueline asked, half-worried, also breaking character. 

“Hmmmm I wonder.” Kim purred, nibbling her ear. Her lips parted, whispering dark, promises that she would leave the goody two-shoes Shibusen student out in the streets with her blouse open for all to see and touch (for a price of course). Her skirt would remain, because Kim was merciful like that, but the underwear would have to go. 

“Please don’t do that.” 

“Oh? But you’re already so wet thinking about it.” As if to cement her statement, Kim slipped her fingers inside. Jacqueline bit her lip. Admittedly, she didn't want to resist. Not that she could. She really was a bad actress, she thought to herself. But she didn't want to act, she wanted to give herself completely to her meister. The danger and vulnerability made her keen around Kim’s fingers, and she was so loud that a hand clamped over her mouth. 

Her moans were muffled into the palm of Kim’s hand. She shuddered as even after orgasm the witch continued to stroke her. Her eyes widened; she bit her lips and then Kim’s hand.

“Come for me again.” The words were magic. They were an order she couldn't help but obey, and her legs trembled. She fell to her knees, shuddering and soaking the sheet under her.

“No more, she gasped.

“Come for me,” Kim said simply and watched the other woman squirm and ache and ache. There was a pained expression on her face as she gave into pleasure. Her nails dug into her palms, left red crescent shapes. And she burned burned burned bright and Kim couldn’t hold her anymore, the flames licking her, leaving behind bright red marks in their wake.

Jacqueline was curled up in herself, forehead pressed against the floor, screaming. She was so hot Kim couldn't suppress the noise this time. It was too late to hide it now, and so, she said the magic words again, watching bright blue flames expand from Jacqueline’s convulsing form. Embers flew around the room like fireworks.

It was the most beautiful thing the witch had ever seen.


End file.
